


Coffee with Satan and Solomon

by dainochild



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A technical Pokemon/Makai Ouji crossover fic in which N Harmonia is Lucifer and Sycamore is the latest reincarnation of Solomon. Even after all these centuries, Solomon is still trying to win Lucifer over, and Lucifer remains as fixated on his goals as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee with Satan and Solomon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empyrealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=empyrealqueen).



> A quick fic written for empyrealqueen on tumblr.
> 
> I'm pretty vague on the 'verse rules of Makai Ouji so I borrowed a lot from my own experiences of/comprehension of Christianity. Then I mixed Pokemon in because, well... I never want to be the kind of person who writes no-Pokemon AUs. I also took a lot of liberties with Solomon's characterisation because flirty demon harem master is the best headcanon for him tbh.

N hadn’t been on the surface for a very long time. He’d long since turned Hell from the prison God and Michael had designed into a refuge for the liberated, but it was still difficult to escape long enough to reach the mortal world.

This time, he’d emerged in an area now called Kalos, in a large city. There were a lot of cafes, and a lot of pokémon being appropriately doted on. As God had twisted the system so only humans could inherit the Kingdom, the least humans could do was dote on pokémon for as long as possible as often as possible. Humans were too arrogant to realise the sacrifices pokémon made for their sakes. They were truly sickening.

"Well, hello there," a voice called. It wasn’t one N had ever heard before, but he knew it was someone he’d met before. "Would you allow me to buy you a coffee?"

N looked at the human. Tall, pale, white, lean, curly black hair, blue eyes… They looked nothing at all like Solomon, but N knew that was who it was.

"Of course," N replied. "It’s always nice to see an old friend."

Solomon’s latest reincarnation grinned. “Nothing gets past you, does it, Luci?”

"It’s N now."

"N, got it. I’m Augustine Sycamore."

N sat at Sycamore’s table. “That name suits you.”

"I’m not so sure that N suits you, I’m afraid," Sycamore replied. "It’s a little harder to drag out in a passionate moan, isn’t it?"

"That’s hardly my concern."

Sycamore shook his head sadly. “Always so concerned with work… You need to learn to relax now and then, N.”

"I will relax once my mission has been fulfilled."

"Tut, tut. So obsessed."

"I don’t see the problem in fighting for liberation," N scowled. "If there was a thing to be obsessed with, surely that would be it?"

"I agree," Sycamore said. "But everybody needs to recharge now and then."

"That’s what happens when I sleep," N muttered. He hated sleeping, put it off for as long as possible, which of course meant when he did fall asleep, he slept for about a century. "What do you do in this lifetime, Sycamore? A professor again?"

"Yes, that’s right," Sycamore said brightly. "Being a king gets quite tiresome, doesn’t it? Scholars are much more fun. There’s never a shortage on new things to learn. Currently, I’m researching a new form of pokémon evolution, the Mega Evolution."

"Few humans are capable of bonding with pokémon to utilise that," N dismissed.

"So you see why it’s difficult to research. But I have some worthy candidates."

N’s eyes narrowed. “Did you give out pokémon in those oppressive PokéBalls as though they are simple items?”

"…not quite like that, no…"

N growled.

"Calm down, calm down," Sycamore laughed. "They’re sweet kids. They adore them. I saw one of them spend three hours baking special treats to give her pokémon and playing games with them while they cooked."

"That is not admirable, that is the basic standard," N grumbled.

Sycamore smiled. “Always so fiery, my sweet king.”

"Stop that thought right there, I have no interest in having sex with you," N said sternly.

Sycamore didn’t stop smiling. “Ah well. Maybe next lifetime.”

"You wish, Solomon."

"Lucifer, my darling, you’re the only demon whose heart I’ve never won. I won’t be giving up on you."

N rolled his eyes and stood up. “I have work to do.”

"But your coffee hasn’t even arrived!" Sycamore protested.

"Then humans remain as slothful as ever," N said. "Farewell, Sycamore."

Sycamore waved after him, still smiling, but clear disappointment in his eyes.

Maybe next lifetime, N thought.


End file.
